Wizardy Herbert
Wizardy Herbert is the name of a wizard-based story written by Roxy Lalonde some years before she began playing Sburb. It was likely inspired by her Mom's bestselling Complacency of the Learned series, of which Roxy is a fan. Characters Wizardy Herbert The protagonist, a cynical and rather irresponsible person. He has been shown to solve his problems by shooting them with his Beretta, even when he had previously admitted this wasn't the best idea. Beatrix Herbert's accomplice and the voice of reason to him. Known to be good pals with Russet. She constantly reminds Herbert that it was his to . The book appears to be trying to build romantic tension between her and Herbert. Russet Clove A friend of Beatrix's. The book appears to be forcing him into both a heroic role and having a crush on Slinus, although it is unclear how much of this falls within his actual personality. He is, however, shown to be loyal to his teammates, although he later keeps some vital information from them in order to protect Slinus. Grant Anonama / Slinus Marlevort While outside of the book Herbert became friends with Grant, later inside the book he meets Slinus, the leader of Serpenook, who bears a great resemblance to Grant but is dismissed as essentially "a soulless mannequin dreamt up to recite insipid horseshit". It is later revealed that Grant and Slinus were the same individual as Slinus had also escaped the book and taken the name Grant while in the real world. Despite the villainous nature of his character, he remains quite polite, and called off his team from attacking Russet. His fake name, Grant Anonama, is an anagram for "not an anagram" - which Beatrix realizes . Trivia *Pictures of the main characters, Herbert and Beatrix, appear on the walls of pre-Scratch Rose's bedroom. What connection this has to her Mom is not clear. *Roxy renamed Serenity to , presumably as a reference to her work (and changing Serenity's gender, as usual). *"Wizardy Herbert" is the name of one of an unfinished, discarded novel by Andrew Hussie. The unfinished draft for the original book could be found here, but since the original mediafire file is now deleted, the text can now be found on Pastebin and then continued . *Seeing as Serenity was renamed "Twinkly Herbert" by Roxy, it is speculated that the characters in the story may be based on those closest to Serenity, in other words the remaining living exiles. **Incidentally, Calliope has a few connections with Herbert; she appears before Roxy in the form of a firefly indistinguishable from Twinkly Herbet, and she prominently uses a pistol, which has item duality as a wand. *Given the obvious connections Wizardy Herbert has to Harry Potter, as well as connections by both Eridan and Cronus Ampora to it, it's interesting to point out , which reflects Cronus's typing quirk of using "wv" for W's. *In addition to the other parallels between Herbert and Harry, one of the more famous people named Beatrix is Beatrix Potter, who was the author of several children's books including "The Tale of Peter Rabbit." *Herbert's tendency to answer most situations with bullets is likely a reference to the "Harry Potter should have carried a 1911" copypasta. *The section of the book which we're shown seems to have Herbert and Beatrix trapped inside an even more poorly-written version of the story than the one they themselves originate from, mirroring the way John Egbert is eventually trapped in Caliborn's Homosuck. Category:Homestuck concepts